Take Your Time
by The-Queen-of-Fantasy
Summary: Accompanying your parents on a business trip can only be what you make of it, Filipa knew full well. To her aid came a prince to make the journey worth her while. T'Challa\OC, smut oneshot, pre-Civil War.


**This is written as unprotected because that's how it happened, but y'all need to wrap it up my loves. Enjoy!**

High above the bustling mass in the open-air hall, a pair of birds flitted around the silver chandelier. Filipa's pinky also drew clockwise circles along the rim of her champagne glass, one of many distractions while she chatted with a Wakandan dignitary.

A bigger distraction was across the room, currently facing away from her. The journey with her parents from their kingdom in a valley in the Andes to the jungles of Wakanda had been tiring, but imagine Filipa's delight when the young prince of their host country was far more charming and beautiful that what she'd heard.

He'd pressed a kiss to her knuckles and neither of them had missed the spark at the touch or how her eyes held him in question and had found no barriers between them. After many public conversations and a few private ones, their agreement was made for tonight.

"Filipa, mi paloma." Her mother's voice drew her away from the light conversation and her own wandering thoughts.

"Si, mama?"

"Be sure to give your thanks to the chef. King T'Chaka informed me that the strawberry dessert was added because of your preference."

Filipa bounced a nod and smiled, excusing herself from both her mother and the dignitary. In truth, she'd barely touched any of the hors d'oeuvres present, partly from being full from the magnificent dinner earlier but mostly too preoccupied with anticipation.

She passed the time as she could, speaking here and there with her own entourage or comparing dresses and customs with Wakandan royal women. Even though the hours drew later, attendance didn't dwindle; instead, more people seemed to appear to enjoy the carousing. After making sure to bid her mother goodnight, ensuring she wouldn't be sought out later, Filipa finally made for an exit.

A brief glance was all it took, but a damn strong one at that. She locked dark eyes with the prince's darker ones as he still mingled, and a twinkle in them along with the nod let her know they were still on track.

The usual clicking of her heels was muted by a floor runner along the length of the palace corridor. She made her way alone around two corners and up a level before reaching her own guest room, elation burning her nerves all the way.

Technological advancement did not replace luxury in this country; indeed, this room nearly matched the indulgence of her own bedroom at home.

"Finally," she whispered to the empty room, the echo nonexistent among the wall's draperies.

The large glass doors leading to the balcony were among the temptations Filipa was to give in to that night, and she pulled them open just as a humid breeze whistled through the nearby trees. She slipped off her shoes and stood there a few inches shorter, causing her dress to pool more fully around her ankles.

The burgundy material was one of her favorites, and so naturally had been used for the commissioned gown. The dress was not spectacularly ornate; in fact, it would've been quite plain except for the grand cape swathing down her shoulders and arms and the single large fire opal hanging on a bare portion of her chest.

As lovely as the king's words had ensured her that she looked earlier, the public display time had drawn to a close. Filipa slipped out of the dress and panties and laid them across a lounging chair, then pulled on a silk robe from the bathroom.

She pulled loose the last pin from her hair, the dark locks falling around her shoulders, just as knocking came at the door. It was four rapid taps, as per their agreement, and Filipa smiled to herself as she snapped the balcony doors shut. No need for outside disturbances later.

Nearly floating to the other side of the room, she pulled the door open and the Wakandan prince strode in, poise and dignity wafting in as well.

He turned to bolt the door behind him and she leisurely paced away, saying, "Seems you are quite eager, T'Challa, having gotten here so soon."

"Or maybe it was very clever that I was able to slip away when I did." His lilting accent caressed her even across the air.

She turned and regarded him again as moonlight painted a faint glow on his dark skin. How he was more handsome than ever was a mystery; the measured movements of his hands to remove his emerald coat were mesmerizing and his eyes never left hers, speaking volumes of desire.

"If you had come later," she teased him still, "I would have had the time to don my more pleasing underthings."

"I am already being welcomed into a room by a beautiful woman, not much is more pleasing than that." He had already crossed the room and stopped inches from her, intent on proving that the jesting was a two person game. "And by your smile when I entered, you were also well thrilled for me to appear so soon."

She broke the still surface of a lake by placing a hand on his cheek and he gently leaned into her touch, both reveling in the contact. The small space between them was on fire and the only opposing force was the dewiness of her doe-eyes locked on his.

"I am very glad you are here."

That was all the invitation he needed to have his lips greet hers strongly and a hand slipped to her back to curve her body toward his.

He had kissed her only once before, a few days prior, but it had been a mere ghosting of lips before an interruption called them away. This time, and lock and a key and an entire banquet promised them privacy, allowing the kiss to consume everything she'd been previously thinking about.

She was the first to reluctantly pull away, and found herself dazedly unable to open her eyes in the wake of the kiss. A fingertip tracing along her cheek coaxed them open and into the expectant gaze of the man in front of her. He gently tugged a hand through the ends of her hair then down the sleeve of her robe, taking in every detail.

"Do you trust me, Filipa?" Sincerity boomed in his near-whisper.

Unwaveringly she linked her hands with his and brought them to grasp the ties of her robe. "Unquestionably."

The silk garment fell open with ease, and he helped slowly graze it off her shoulders until she stood bare in front of him save the one jewelry adornment from earlier in the night. Before even looking down he kissed her again, the softness of his lips pressing fleetingly into her own.

Then he took her in, gazing around her nakedness, and she'd never felt more appreciated than when his eyes lit up around each curve on her body. Praises fell from his lips in his native language, drifting out and making sweet love to her form.

His fingers then drew across the opal that still lay between her breasts before gently unfastening the necklace from the nape. "So lovely a stone, I am sure my father will delight in our countries' trade."

"T'Challa, did you come here to discuss business as our parents do?" It was an absurd question, situated as they were, but had the desired effect.

"Not at all." He made quick work of removing his shirt and this time crushed their forms together wholly as a passionate kiss was wrought.

Hot and humid was the jungle night outside and the atmosphere inside the room soon matched. He cradled her head to more easily maneuver her lips with his and her own touch skated along his strong shoulders. Breathing was a backburner thought when they could opt for kiss after bruising kiss.

They reached the edge of the bed before she was aware they'd been moving, and she fell back against the downy pillows while dragging the prince down with her, their mouths never separating. Her palms pushed at the waist of his pants and he obliged, soon matching her bare form.

Filipa broke the kiss to gaze at him, his chiseled chest heaving slightly and pushing softly into her own. The skin to skin contact was sensually comforting and a contented sigh puffed from her mouth as he nuzzled against her neck. Pecks were pressed in a dawdling line up to her ear where the nibbling began and any tension ended.

"I'm a lucky woman," she breathed as his hand kneaded at her breast.

He pulled back and his teeth gleamed in a wily smile. "Let me show you how lucky you are."

Heaven and hell must have been switched because his downward descent on her body was divine, hands gliding and lips caressing on every inch of skin he could reach. He tenderly kissed her breasts while rubbing small circles into her hips. Reaching her stomach, his teeth nipped here and there, scraping at the yearning twisted underneath, and by the time his breath was fanning over the tops of her thighs the heat at her center was sweltering.

He delicately peeled apart her legs and settled between them, resting his mouth against her inner thigh to drag lazy kisses up and down. Squirming did nothing to lessen his teasing ministrations and she quietly whined each time he drew close and then moved away again.

"You seem very eager, gorgeous," T'Challa purred, gently nosing her soaked folds, "but I could do this all night."

Not giving her any time to retort, he licked a broad, flat stripe against her center. He moaned first as her legs fell further open for him but she echoed it when those swollen lips pressed repeated warmth to where she needed it most. The bed was plush beneath her and his body was solid above her, creating a titillating trap that promised to wreck her beautifully.

His tongue finally slipped in further, massaging around her entrance before delving in. Her hips rose up at the contact and he enthusiastically continued, drinking in her appreciative gasps.

Tingles fluttered down her spine when she felt him parting her folds and she keened when his lips sucked at her clit. His mastery of how to work her body over was delectably stunning and she grasped at the sheets and his hair and her own breast as the familiar winding began at her core.

One finger and then a second entered her, swirling and curling and sending sparks flying from every fiber in her frame. His hand and mouth followed as she rolled against him, needing everything he could give to relieve the ache burning deep within.

With his fingers still sweeping at her sweet spot, he pressed a hand to her lower belly and the added sensation snapped her in two. White heat blazed across her skin and behind her closed eyes as she reached the blissful peak. Everything she dripped for him he took, slipping brawny arms under her hips and clutching her against his mouth.

Barely finished riding out the first wave and he began working toward a second, pulling himself face to face with her and pressing a sloppy kiss to her throat. She caught his cheek and brought him further up to brush her lips against the shell of his ear.

"I still need you, T'Challa." Her pleading whisper was punctuated by a firm nip to his earlobe and he stiffened with pleasure.

With pupils blown wide his eyes bore into hers as he dragged a warm, heavy hand down her body where he lined his throbbing length up and slowly pushed into her. Still thriving off of the prior moment's ecstasy, she drew a deep gasp until their hipbones met and only then did she glance downward and marvel at him, an erotic deity carved out of the night.

And then, oh god, he slowly undulated into her, filling her again and again and the familiar coil retightened. Everything was the prince and how he smelled of clean rain and his skin rubbing against hers and they rocked against the sturdy mattress in a rhythm smoother than silk.

He scooped her shoulders and held her close, nothing between them save jagged breaths and feverish lips haphazardly brushing at each other. It was only when his voice beckoned her by name that a moment of clarity flitted by.

"Filipa, come for me."

His simple plea had her toppling into euphoria again. She clenched around him and his thrusts slowed and stuttered as he emptied into her with a lustful grunt. Rhapsody sang in tune with their impassioned finish and he rolled to her side, spent and still wrapping her in his arm.

She studied the room as their heartbeats slowed, almost as in awe at the décor as she was of the man pressed inch for inch against her.

A single finger brought her chin to face him again. "What plagues your thoughts, darling?"

"I am simply observing, studying for my memory. I will remember you and your country fondly." She linked their hands and squeezed reassuringly.

"Dawn is not for several hours." A pause, a kiss, a cheeky smile. "While I am not displeased with this memory we have already created, may I give you another?"


End file.
